1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an energy treatment unit which is used together with a probe and includes a jaw which is openable and closable relative to a probe distal portion (treatment section) of a probe, and relates to an energy treatment instrument including the energy treatment unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
PCT International Publication No. 2004/026104 discloses an energy treatment instrument including a probe which transmits ultrasonic vibration from a proximal direction side to a distal direction side, and a treatment unit which is used together with the probe. The treatment unit includes a sheath through which the probe is inserted, and a jaw (grasping unit) which is attached to a distal portion of the sheath. A probe distal portion (treatment section) of the probe projects from a distal end of the sheath toward a distal direction. The jaw is openable and closable relative to the probe distal portion. In addition, a liquid feed tube (irrigation tube) extends in a cavity portion between the sheath and the probe from the proximal direction side toward the distal direction side. A liquid feed conduit is formed in an inside of the liquid feed tube. The liquid feed tube is movable along a longitudinal axis relative to the probe and sheath. An ejection port, which is formed at a distal end of the liquid feed conduit, is located on an outer surface of the probe distal portion.